The invention relates to a protective plug for distributor strips comprising a plurality of double terminal posts which allow a non-stripped connection of electrical conductors. Upwardly open receptacle chambers of surge arresters are provided in the upper part thereof, and contact springs connected to the respective double terminal posts are positioned at the outsides of the receptacle chambers. Parts of a grounding rail project into the receptacle chambers between two contact springs lying respectively opposite one another.
Such distributor strips are usually designed for ten double leads and serve for the formation of jumpering restart points on the basis of the double terminal posts. Over and above this, they also permit a surge arrester to be allocated as needed to an arbitrary lead. When, however, the case arises that all twenty leads must be individually protected, then the removal, inspection, and re-insertion of the surge arresters at the site at which the distributor strips are provided causes a considerable expense, given regularly provided inspections of the functionability of the surge arresters.